


Vetted by the Superfriends

by JustAnotherWriter17



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex & Maggie's relationship just mentioned in the first chapter, F/F, Gen, Starts out a brotp, sort of a coming out thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-03 10:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10243007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherWriter17/pseuds/JustAnotherWriter17
Summary: Alex comes out to Winn and James, so her unofficial brothers decide they need to make sure the Detective they keep hearing about is good enough.





	1. Coming out

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 will be the coming out stuff, and Chapter 2 will be the game night scene. I had this idea about how Alex would come out to Winn before the episode Luthors premiered so it is a bit divergent.

“Sooooo,” Winn drawled out as him and Alex were sat at a table at the bar waiting for Kara to arrive, “you seem to be pretty close with that detective friend of yours, been helping her out on quite a few cases recently.”

 

Alex shifted a bit uncomfortably, Kara had been the only person she talked with about her new relationship. “Um, well you know, the NCPD doesn’t really have all the resources that the DEO has, and Maggie’s cool, I mean she is the one that showed us this bar, I’m just helping out when I can.”

 

Winn raised his eyebrow, he could tell something was going on with Alex, but he wasn’t entirely sure what it was, she had just seemed off to him recently. When she stuttered a bit talking about Maggie the last few days, the pieces started falling together. And what kind of little brother would he be if he didn’t tease her about this sudden realization that he had. “You know when I told you to tell her to lay off Guardian? And I said that it’s not like you had feelings for her?” He said with a mischievous smile, getting ready to go in for the kill. Alex could be scary as hell when she wanted to be, so getting an opportunity to tease her didn’t happen very often. 

 

However, just as he was getting ready to deliver his quip, he noticed how drawn into herself she became, almost as if trying to make herself as small as possible, something that definitely was not very Alex-like. He knew that a joke would not be okay with her looking like she wanted to run, and Alex Danvers did not run, so he changed his mind and switched from annoying little brother, to protective and supportive little brother. “If you do have feelings for her, that’s cool, actually that’d be awesome.” He smiled as Alex raised her eyes up to meet his. “She seems like a total badass, and obviously you can’t date anybody that isn’t a badass, or that doesn’t own a firearm. However, if you’re dating you do have to bring her to the next game night.”

 

Alex smiled at Winn’s subtle way of asking if they were in fact dating, so she took a calming breath and then asked, “Why does she need to come to the next game night,” to confirm their status. 

 

Winn’s smile got even bigger, “Because she has to be vetted by the superfriends obviously!”

 

“You need to vet my girlfriend? You do know she could kick your ass right?”

 

Winn saw that Alex was relaxed again so he knew it would be okay for a little teasing, “Aww she’s already your girlfriend! That’s so cute. Who knew Alex Danvers was a giant softie?” 

 

Alex leveled him with a glare that said it all.

 

“Right, definitely not a softie, nope, not at all, still very scary, please don’t hurt me.”

 

Kara showed up right as Winn was cowering in fear from the older Danvers sister.

 

“Why are you begging Alex to not hurt you?” Kara asked in place of a greeting. 

 

Winn looked at Alex, he figured if she was talking to him about Maggie then Kara probably already knew about them, but he didn’t want to say anything if by some chance Alex hadn’t talked to Kara yet.

 

“He thinks I’m going to hurt him because he called me soft when I was talking about Maggie.” 

 

Kara smiled and hugged her sister, proud of her for coming out to someone else. “I have to agree with Winn though, ever since you started dating her you’re a lot more smiley and that is a bit weird for you.”

 

“THAT’S WHAT VASQUEZ MEANT!” Winn burst out.

 

Alex and Kara just looked over confused, “What do you mean by that?” Alex asked. 

 

“Nothing, just I heard her mumble something that sounded like ‘must be the girlfriend’ under her breath a few times when you were all smiley and weird, but I didn’t think that’s what she actually said because I didn’t know you and Maggie were together, but obviously that was what she said, and now it’s all making more sense. You have been threatening me a lot less lately though. I can’t believe that I didn’t try and figure out why sooner. Do you know how easily I could have hacked into your phone? Man I’m losing my edge.”

 

Alex once again shot a glare over to Winn, “Hack my phone ever and you will find out just how scary I can be.”

 

Winn nodded obediently. “Got it.”

 

“Sooo,” Kara said, changing the subject a little bit, “You told Winn about Maggie. Does that mean she can come to game night yet? Or do you want to tell James and Mon-El first before you bring her, because she definitely has to start coming. I know I’ve only met her a couple of times but she does seem really great even if I was mad at her for initially turning you down.”

 

“Wait,” Winn said, “she turned you down?! Who would do that!? You’re great! I’m gonna have to have a talk with her.”

 

Alex just rolled her eyes and turned back to her sister. She could let Winn think he could intimidate Maggie. “I feel like I want to tell at least James before she starts coming to game night because we are good friends. Mon-El, I don’t know, I’m not really close to him so I don’t really feel the need to bring it up with him as like coming out thing. But I do feel like I should have a conversation with James about it.”

 

“I can text him and have him meet us here if you want? Or do you want to do it on like more of your own terms?”

 

Alex smiled at how sweet and caring Kara has been during her whole self-discovery process, and honestly she wouldn’t have expected anything different, but even though she was expecting it, it’s still nice. “If he’s free yeah, might as well do it, that way Maggie can come next week to game night.” 

 

Kara pulled out her phone and rapidly sent off a text to James. “K. Done,” she said with a smile. 

 

“Soooo,” Winn started out carefully, “Am I allowed to ask about you being gay or not? Like when you realized and stuff? I’m not quite sure what’s okay and what’s not.” 

 

Alex smiled over at Winn, “Yea you can ask whatever. I do reserve the right to not answer though depending on what you ask, I know how you are Schott,” she teased to lighten the mood a bit. 

 

“Okay deal. So when that whole thing with Maxwell was happening did you already know you were gay?”

 

Alex laughed, “That’s the first thing you ask?! And it was NOT a  _ thing _ . It was a play at getting intel.”

 

“Whatever,” Winn said with a wave of his hand, “were you out to yourself when that happened?”

 

Alex just shook her head. “It wasn’t even something that I had considered until...um...well until Maggie mentioned it.”

 

“Okay now I definitely need a story.” Winn said as he rested his elbows on the table and leaned towards the DEO agent to give her his full attention.

 

Alex looked over to her sister, “Kara, did James respond?” She looked back to Winn, “I’d rather just tell it once so if he’s coming we’ll wait til he gets here then I’ll tell you.” 

 

Winn nodded and they both looked to Kara who was replying to who they assumed was James because she nodded, finished her text and smiled up at them. “Yea he said he will be here in like 15 minutes.”

 

“Think you can be wait that long Winn?” Alex teased. 

 

“Yeeeesss.” He replied with a dramatic eye roll. 

 

The subject changed to more of their regular topics while they waited for James. Alex did her best to pay attention and participate in the conversation, but she was nervous about telling James; she got nervous with everyone she told. 

 

Kara, who could hear Alex’s heart beat slightly increase every few minutes, didn’t know what would be best for Alex to calm her down. She knew that James would be okay with it, and she knew that Alex probably knew that too, but she figured that this was probably a little similar to her telling people she was Supergirl, it required a lot of trust, so she just gave her hand an encouraging squeeze. 

 

Winn, who wasn’t always the most perceptive of people, picked up on her nerves as well so he tried to relax her a bit, “If he says something stupid I’ll try and beat him up for you.”

 

Alex laughed loudly and Winn smiled that his plan worked, “I’d pay good money to see that fight. You know I could take him down on my own, but I appreciate the offer.”

 

“He’s getting closer, he should be here in a couple of minutes.”

 

Winn looked curiously at Kara, “Do you use that heartbeat trick for everything? Or can you like turn it on and off? I don’t think I’ve ever asked you that.”

 

“At first it was really hard to separate all the sounds out, but when we were younger Alex had me practice by just focusing on hers. Then when I got hers I tried to listen for Jeremiah’s too, and then after I had his and hers I did Eliza’s. Now I don’t really have to try with you guys, it’s just always there, and like a comfort thing. If I concentrate I can pick up everyone else’s in here though. I don’t really like to do that though because it still gets a little overwhelming.” 

 

“How far away can you hear us?”

 

“It kind of depends on how hard I’m concentrating and whose heartbeat. Like with Alex, since I’ve been listening to hers for years, I can pick it up further than I can with James, and I can get yours farther than James’, but not further than Alex’s.”

 

“That’s so cool.”

 

Kara gave Alex’s hand another squeeze and Alex knew that meant that James was here. She took a deep breath before he walked over to their booth. 

 

“Hey, what’s up? Kara texted that I should come hang out if I could.”

 

Winn knew that Alex wanted to tell James on her own, and he could see she was trying to work out how in her head, so he decided to get the ball rolling since he knew it was something Alex wanted to do. 

 

“Alex here was just about to tell me about her new date-mate.”

 

Kara and Alex laughed at Winn’s gender neutral term of choice, the latter of the two shooting him a thankful look. 

 

“Date-mate? Man where do you get your words from?” James said with a laugh, “Why can’t you just say boyfriend like a normal person.”

 

Kara and Winn shared a look and Alex took the opportunity to use that as her lead in, “I actually really like that Winn. And uh, James, he um didn’t say boyfriend, because I don’t have a boyfriend, I, um, I have a girlfriend. Maggie and I are together.”

 

“Oh, wow, okay cool. She seems great Alex, and she is definitely lucky to have the chance with you. You deserve to be happy, and if she makes you happy then that’s all I can ask for.”

 

“Yea?” Alex asked nervously. 

 

“Of course! Alex,” he said and waited for her to look at him in the eyes. “Two of my best friends are  _ aliens _ , did you really think you being gay would be something I would blink over? Wait are you gay or bi? Cuz I know you’ve dated guys in the past, there was that thing with Lord, and I don’t want to assume anything…”

 

“Why does everyone insist the thing with Maxwell was a  _ thing _ ! It was just to gather intel! And I’m gay James.”

 

“Great,” Winn interrupted, “now James knows, so will you please answer my question?”

 

“What was your question?” James asked.

 

“He asked when I realized I was gay and I told him that I hadn’t even considered that until Maggie suggested it. He was waiting for the story for you to get here so that I wouldn’t have to tell it twice.”

 

“Well then,” James said with an easy smile, “I’m all ears.” 

 

“She just… I don’t know we were talking, she had just broken up with her girlfriend so I asked if she wanted to hang out a couple of times and she said something about reading me wrong, that she didn’t think I was into girls. Then I vehemently denied that I was, and she responded with ‘you’d be surprised at how many gay women I’ve heard that from.’ I didn’t know what to do so I just walked away and then I couldn’t stop thinking about it all day. I was having these flashbacks to high school and was thinking about why it never worked with the guys I’ve dated and all that and then it just hit me like a ton of bricks. I had my a-ha moment.”

 

“So then what?” James asked, “You told Maggie and now you’re together?”

 

“Not exactly. I told her I liked her and she turned me down, said that all this was so new to me I should take some time to figure it all out and that she would be there for me as a friend. So that sucked for a little bit. But then cyborg Henshaw shot her, we had a good talk, and things went from there. We’ve been together for a couple of weeks now.”

 

Winn raised his hand with an excited smile causing the table to laugh. 

 

“Winn you don’t need to raise your hand, what do you want to ask?”

 

“Have you slept with her yet?” 

 

James and Kara both chimed in with retorts before Alex could, “WINN!!” and “EW! I do not want to know that about my sister!” were exclaimed at the same time. 

 

Alex just blushed and laughed. “Yea I am not answering that.” 

 

“You’re no fun! What’s the harm? It’s an easy question”

 

“WInn! Please ask a different question! We are not going to talk about my sister’s sex life.”

 

“Fine, spoil sport. Who else have you come out to?”

 

“Just you guys really,” Alex answered. “My mom knew something was up when she came to town a few weeks back, mentioned that I talked about Maggie a lot, but we weren’t together yet, so I just came out to her too, well more like she figured it out.”

 

James looked over concerned, he knew that Alex and Eliza didn’t always communicate well. “And she was okay with everything?”

 

Alex nodded, “Yea, she was. Took it better than I did that’s for sure.”

 

“Well,” Winn said, “I’m really happy that you’ve found someone that deserves you and that you are happy. However,” he said dramatically, “I still have to do my duty and interrogate her and ask her intentions.”

 

“No way man, I’m definitely gonna have to do that part. Maggie would kick your ass.” James said. 

 

“Please,” Alex scoffed, “She could take you down too James.”

 

James and Winn just looked at each other, nodded, and then looked back at Alex, “Well then,” Winn said, “We’ll just have to tag team her at game night.”

 

Alex just laughed, “You guys can try.” 

 

“So she’ll be at game night next week?” James asked. 

 

Alex nodded, “Yea, as long as there isn’t an emergency and she gets called in.”

 

“Great. I can’t wait to meet her,” he said with a smile. 

 

Kara smiled and wrapped her arm around her sister to pull her in for a hug. “I’m so proud of you. Love you.”

 

Alex just leaned her head on her sister’s shoulder, “Love you too.” 

  
The boys had started to talk about guardian stuff to let the sisters have their moment so Alex just admired her little misfit family and thought about how perfectly Maggie would fit in to the group. She couldn’t wait for the next game night. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a little longer than planned to get out, but big shout out to inspireanddream for helping me out when I got stuck. Enjoy!

Maggie changed her shirt for the third time and let out a huff as she walked back to her closet. “Maggie, babe, relax please.” Alex said from her spot on the couch. “Everyone is excited to meet you, you have nothing to worry about. You’ve looked great in your last three shirts and you’ll look great in whichever one you put on next.”

 

Alex heard a sigh and the sound of Maggie flopping back on her bed and she let out a quiet laugh before joining her bra-clad girlfriend in her bedroom. “Babe, put the red and black flannel back on and let’s go okay? You have nothing to worry about. It’s just Kara, who you’ve met before…”

 

“Yea after I turned you down!” Maggie interrupted.

 

“She has forgiven you for that after I explained how it was for the best. But moving on, Winn is a giant nerd with a good heart, you’ll win him over instantly, and James, for as tough looking as he is, is just like a giant muscle-y teddy bear. He’ll come off as trying to be intimidating, but really he’s just looking out for me. Trust me Mags, you’ll be fine. Now if we leave in the next 5 minutes we will still get to Kara’s first so you can acclimate to just her first.” 

 

Maggie sighed, still nervous, “Okay let’s go,” she said as she walked out of the bedroom.

 

Alex stopped her with a hand on her wrist and tugged her gently back over to give her a quick kiss. “Everyone is going to love you okay?”

 

Maggie nodded and they left to make their way to Kara’s. The ride over was fairly silent as Maggie was lost in her own fears and worries about what Alex’s closely-knit friend group would think of her. When they arrived at Kara’s, Alex took a minute outside with Maggie to calm her down once more. 

 

“Hey guys! I just ordered food so it should be here soon. Also Maggie, I can hear your heartbeat….I mean you know, you just look really nervous, and it’s a figure of speech, and...”

 

“Relax Kara, she knows.” Alex said to stop her sister’s rambling.

 

“Wha-You told her?!”

 

“Kara,” Maggie intervened before Alex could respond, “Your disguise is a pair of glasses and a ponytail. I’m a detective. I put two and two together.”

 

“Oh. Well okay, in that case, I can hear your heartbeat so please try to relax, you’ve got nothing to worry about.” She paused and then smirked before speaking again, “Well you don’t have to worry about Winn and James. I could throw you into space if I wanted to,” she finished with a shrug. 

 

Maggie froze and Alex just leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. “She’s kidding babe.”

 

“Yea, right, of course,” the detective mumbled. She knew that after initially turning Alex down she told Kara about it, so Maggie filed it away that she probably already used her one chance at a screw up, and she wasn’t about to risk being thrown into space. 

 

“Maggie,” Kara said, breaking her out of her thoughts, “Relax, your heat is going all fast again. I won’t throw you into space.”

 

Maggie didn’t have time to respond because Kara was bounding over to the door announcing that Winn and James were almost there.

 

“Will I eventually get used to Kara using her powers so casually?” Maggie asked Alex quietly.

 

“Nope.” Alex and Kara responded simultaneously, then Alex leaned over, “Super hearing, she rarely turns that one off in situations like this.”

 

“Before the guys get here, they are cool with us dating right? Like neither one had a problem with it or anything when you told them right? We didn’t really get to talk about it in detail.”

 

Alex took Maggie’s hand and gave it a squeeze, “They were both very happy for me and excited for you to come. I will warn you though, Winn is like a little brother so expect some questioning from him. I’m not sure if James will give you the same treatment or not, he’s more of an observer.”

 

“Right okay.” Maggie said exhaling. 

 

Alex saw the guys out of the corner of her eye, and she knew Maggie hadn’t seen them yet, so she leaned down to connect their lips. She figured that they already knew they were dating anyway, so might as well get her girlfriend to relax a little, but also show the guys that she was serious about Maggie and wasn’t afraid to show a little bit of PDA, despite her initial shyness and stuttering while coming out to them.

 

“Well, well, well Alex. You’ve seem to have done a little bit of a 180 from a few nights ago.” Winn teased. 

 

Alex smiled and pulled away from Maggie, but slung and arm around her shoulder to pull her into her side. “Maggie, this is Winn, keep your phone in your pocket or he’ll take it and hack into it, or put a bug or tracker on it. Winn, this is my girlfriend,  _ detective _ Maggie Sawyer.”

 

“Yea, yea I get it,” Winn said as the two of them shook hands, “She can kick my ass and arrest me if I bug her phone. Nice to meet you Maggie.”

 

Maggie just laughed, “Nice to meet you too Winn. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Maggie smirked and tightened her grip on Winn’s hand, “Don’t put anything on my phone.”

 

Winn pulled his hand away and flexed it out, “Geez Alex,” he grumbled, “She’s perfect for you. Damn. You’re tiny and that is a hell of a grip.”

 

Maggie just glared at him and Winn crumbled, “Nope not tiny. Very average sized. Good grip, Definitely not tiny.”

 

Everyone laughed at Winn’s dramatics before James came over to introduce himself. “Hi, James Olsen. It’s really great to meet you.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you too. I’m glad that Alex has friends like you guys.” Maggie replied sincerely. 

 

James just cocked an eyebrow, noting that that was not quite normally what people would say right off the bat. Whereas Winn on the other hand blurted out those thoughts, “What do you mean by that.”

 

Maggie had discussed with Alex a bit about growing up non-straight and non-white in Nebraska so the agent knew that it brought up memories for her that weren’t so great, so she gave her hand a squeeze to try and communicate that she didn’t have to say anything she didn’t want to. 

 

Maggie just squeezed back, these people were Alex’s family, she wasn’t going to hide from them, she had hid enough back in Nebraska, “Not everyone has great reactions when someone comes out, before you ask, yes I’m speaking from experience, but we are going to save that story for another time. It really does mean a lot when the people close to you have positive reactions, so thanks.”

 

Winn smiled and did his best to lift the mood back up, “I mean you’re really just thanking us for not being assholes, which is a weird thing to be thanked for. We have a zero tolerance for shitty people. Plus James would beat anyone up that was mean or rude to Alex. I mean we all know she could do it herself, but still.”

 

James just nodded, shrugged, and looked at Alex, “He’s right. I would.” Then he turned to Maggie, “Same goes for you.”

 

Maggie was trying not to look as shocked as she felt, she wasn’t used to the people in her life standing up for her, let alone someone she had just met, so a quiet “Thanks” was all she was able to get out. 

 

Luckily the conversation turned when the knock at the door signaled food and Kara lit up at the scent of her potstickers. 

 

As they ate and started a round of scategories Maggie did catch James watching her a few times, and she felt his gaze on her a few times as well, Alex was right about him she thought, so she was waiting for Winn to start calling her out with his line of questioning that Alex had warned her about anytime.

 

However, the questions and the grilling never came as they ate, and then as they played a few other games. It didn’t come when they put away most of the games and turned on the TV to watch a movie. And it still didn’t come when Alex and Kara both got up to get more snacks.  

 

Maggie almost thought she was going to make it through the night, but as they were winding down the night, everyone sort of shuffling around getting ready to leave, James was cleaning up a game, Kara and Alex were in the kitchen, and that left her and Winn. She knew when he looked over to her that this was the opening for questioning Alex’s little brother figure was waiting for; she was prepared. She had only been on the receiving end of the shovel talk a couple of times, but she knew what to say. Yes I’ll treat her right, she’s really important to me, I respect her, were the big ones to get right, and she learned to answer questions asked honestly. She was ready for Winn. 

 

Until she wasn’t.

 

He pulled her in for a hug, one that rivaled the strength of Kara’s even, and surprisingly pulled back a little bit emotional. “I’ve never seen her this happy. She deserves the world. She always puts everyone first and protects everyone else, even her bullet-proof alien sister, before she even thinks about herself. I’ve known Alex for a long time, she doesn’t really let people in. You’ve gotten her to do that though, please don’t make her close people off again and shut back into herself. Just...be good to her okay?”

 

Maggie was speechless, she was not expecting that at all. All the detective could do for a moment was nod her head. “I promise to do my best for her.” Maggie said when she found the right words, “I’m not perfect, far from it, and we both know Alex deserves perfect, but by some miracle she has looked at my imperfections and chose me anyway. I come with a lot of scars and bad memories, and I know she has a few two. But I think that we are healing each other. I can’t tell you I’m going to do everything right, I’m going to make mistakes, but I’m not gonna give up on her.”

 

Winn nodded pleased with the response he got from Maggie, “Plus, and I know I’m taking a risk by sort of threatening a cop, I can digitally wipe you out if you hurt her, so please don’t. I wouldn’t do well in jail, despite my father being there and being able to ‘pull strings’ for me if it were to happen.”

 

Maggie arched an eyebrow in question, now even more intrigued by the computer genius. 

 

“Long story short, dear old dad is the Toy Maker. You said you’ve got baggage and scars, well, join the club, we all do. That’s why this little misfit family works so well.”

 

Maggie once again nodded, having no words, but a deep new respect for Winn. She pulled him in for another hug. “Alex is lucky to have a brother like you,” she said as she pulled back. “You keep her safe with your screens and smarts, I’ll keep her safe in the field. Deal?”

 

Winn beamed. Sure he referred to the Danvers as his family, but when he heard someone else do it, it solidified for him the fact that family doesn’t have to be blood. “Deal detective.”

 

Alex, who was watching them out of the corner of her eye just smiled softly as they walked back over. She ruffled Winn’s hair and gave Maggie a kiss on the cheek. “You ready to go babe?”

 

Maggie nodded, “Yea, I’ve got an early shift tomorrow.”

 

Kara gave her sister and Maggie hugs as they reached the door, “See you both next week for game night,” Kara said as she, Winn, and James all waved goodbye.  

 

Once they were back in the car on their way to Alex’s Maggie reached her hand over to rest on top of her girlfriend’s thigh. “You totally had Kara spy on mine and Winn’s conversation and she heard everything and told you didn’t she?”

 

Alex sheepishly glanced over, “Yea. To be fair we were initially only going to listen to how Winn was going to attempt to give you the shovel talk, but when it took the turn that it didn’t we couldn’t stop. It was really sweet. And just so we are clear I feel the same about you. I know that I’ve got a lot to work on, and I know I’ve got flaws, but you make me want to be better. We can work on it together.”

 

Luckily they pulled to a stop at a red light so Maggie leaned over to give her a kiss. “That sounds great to me Danvers.” 

 

Alex smiled and intertwined their fingers for the rest of the drive and she thought about how great the night went.

  
Maggie on the other hand, realized she passed the test of being checked out by the friends, and thought about how special the woman to her left was, and how she would be a damn fool to let her go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me over on tumblr @soccerzig17 if you've got prompts or something.


End file.
